Saving All My Love For You
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: A sort-of songfic to Whitney Houston's Saving All My Love For You. They're both saving their love for each other, even after six years of being apart. Rated M, folks! First attempt at smut fic, totally understand if you never want me to touch the world of smutty reads ever again. JIBBS!


Author's Note: I really didn't know where this one came up from... I thought it would just be another one of my cheesy, fluffy fics, but somehow it evolved into something more ;-) Anyway, this is a sort-of a half-songifc, because it's based on half of Whitney Houston's Saving All My Love For You.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Over the last few months, they've only gotten together for a night each week, and it wasn't really enough for both of them.

But she knew that he had cases to attend to, and he knew that she had operations, meetings and paperwork to cover, so neither wanted to make demands on the other when they knew that they didn't have the time.

She always wanted someone to pay attention to her; it made her feel good about herself. But she didn't want attention from just anybody – she wanted it from him. But she knew that she was always the last thing on his list that he would pay attention. Still, she knew that no other man would be half as satisfying as him.

* * *

It wasn't easy living alone – at least, it wasn't for her. There wasn't anything there to ease the lonely nights, no one there to tell her that he loved her. Each day, she came home to a bottle of bourbon and a stack of casefiles.

And it was starting to get to her.

He couldn't stand being alone, not when he wanted to be with her every night. In the past, his boat and bourbon had been sufficient company, but now that she had come back, all he wanted to do was to be with her.

Ziva was always telling her to go out with other men. She advised her to try and move on, but she couldn't. She wanted one person and one person only - but that man was always too busy to pay attention to her.

_It's all fine, _she thought.

She couldn't stand dating another man while waiting for him. She couldn't even bare to _try_. It was too painful, and she'd be rather be at home, by the fireplace, thinking about him.

He had tried to ask out other woman that he liked to get Jenny out of his head. But none of them seemed to be enough. They weren't as beautiful, smart or witty as Jenny was. When he found out how he was always comparing other women to Jenny, he came to the conclusion he should've realized sooner:

Nothing and no one was ever going to replace Jennifer Shepard.

So he decided to ask her out onto a proper date the next day.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"A date?" she asked, staring up at him as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing – which was true, she really couldn't.

"A date." He nodded.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. The past few months that they had gotten together was always straight-out sex, and never once had he offered to do something romantic for her.

He felt so nervous about asking her. What if she rejected him? What would he do then? But he watched as a huge grin replaced the confused look on her face, and he almost sighed in relief aloud, but caught himself just in time. He gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles.

She nodded slowly.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight?" he said, smiling wider when she nodded. He turned to go, but her voice stopped him.

"Jethro, where are we going?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's a surprise." He smirked, and then left.

He never ceased to amaze – and annoy – her.

* * *

She remembered Paris, where they'd escape the gruesomeness of their missions by making love in their hotel room. The way he would touch her, kiss her, as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen, and she loved it. She loved the way he made love to her, she loved him.

Their love was freedom from the killings, the violence of it all.

She remembered what he had said to her on their last night in Paris, when she had told him that she was leaving.

"I'll wait for you," he said softly, his thumb tracing her cheek.

"This won't be for just a week or two, Jethro." She said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "It will be for years, maybe even a decade. I don't think I'm worth waiting for that long."

"But you are. You're worth waiting for a century." He kissed her tears softly. "I'm not letting you go."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

He had kept his promise. Even after six years, he had waited for her to come back. He had not started a relationship with anyone else, because he loved her too much.

* * *

She examined her reflection in the mirror. _Perfect, _she thought. Her red hair was in a side-swept low bun, and her lips was painted red. She didn't put any blush on, just a few light touches of the mascara and light blue eye shadow.

She was wearing a red, knee-length off-the-shoulder dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress clung tightly to her body, showing off all her curves.

Jethro had told her to dress formally before he started being a bastard and stopped telling her anything else about their date.

She slipped on a pair of black stilettos and checked the time. Seven fifty-eight. Two more minutes before he would arrive. She was feeling ridiculously nervous. _It's just a date, _she told herself. Only it wasn't. It was a date with Jethro. They had never done anything romantic since she became Director. It was always physically.

He stood outside her door, waiting for eight o'clock to arrive. He had been waiting in his car for the past half an hour, just watching her shadow move around through her bedroom window.

He was dressed in a tux, trying to make an effort for her. She was special to him; he never wanted to lose her.

He looked at the time again. Eight o'clock. He smiled, and rang her doorbell.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

The doorbell rang, and Jenny smiled. He was right on time. She rushed down the stairs and opened the door, revealing Jethro, holding a bouquet of her favourite flowers – orchids.

"Jethro," she said, and she opened her door further, letting him in. He handed her the flowers and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "These are beautiful. Thank you. I'll go put them in a vase."

She disappeared into the kitchen, and he followed her. He watched her move around, and he admired her in that dress. She looked absolutely beautiful.

When she turned around from the table, Jethro was just staring at her. She smiled.

"Jethro?" his eyes started to focus. "I'll just go grab my purse." She said softly, turning around.

"You won't need it." He said, still admiring her.

"Oh," was all she said. "

She stood there awkwardly. He smiled at her, and took a step closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Jen." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

She blushed and looked down shyly. He widened his smile and put a finger under her chin to gently push her head up. He reached down and kissed her softly, gently, savouring her taste. He pulled back and stroked her cheek, looking into her green sparkling eyes.

He stepped back and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Shall we go?" he said, gently tugging her hand towards the door. She followed him willingly.

The car ride was silent. He slipped his hand into hers and held it there the whole ride, pressing kisses to it when they reached a red light.

He took her to a restaurant they had dined in while they were dating. They teased each other, flirted with each other and stole touches under the table.

They were having a good time already, and the night had barely started.

* * *

He drove her home slowly, not wanting the night to end. When they finally got to her house, he walked her to the door.

She unlocked the door, turned around and smiled at him.

"Are you staying?" she asked, kissing him softly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," she said, blushing and ducking her head.

He smiled at her, pulling her closer. She looked so sweet with her head down and her cheeks blushing, her lips twitching and forming a half shy smile.

He kissed her passionately, all the love he felt for her came pouring out in a single kiss that left them both breathless.

They pulled back, grinning like people who had just won a lottery. And, in a way, they had.

"So, you inviting me in? Or do I have to trespass on your property?" he said, trailing his hands up and down her arms.

She turned around and opened the door, knowing he was going to be right behind her. She walked in and turned around, letting him in before closing the door and locking it.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck. He licked on the skin right below her ear, making her eyes close and moan. She tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck.

He gently turned her around and pushed her up against the nearest wall, making her gasp loudly. He kissed her hard, pushing his hips into hers. He grabbed her hands and pushed them up against the wall, beside her head. They kissed passionately, fiercely, then slowly pulled back.

She saw his darkened blue eyes and smirked, knowing she was the one who did that. She relaxed against the wall and watched him watching her.

He leaned in and kissed her again, more gently. His hands travelled all over her body, finally wrapping one around her waist, letting the other get tangled in her hair. He pulled her closer and steered her to the couch, directly in front of the fireplace.

He gently laid her down on the floor, climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck and turned them over , trying to reach for the zipper of her dress.

He slowly pulled the zipper down, caressing the skin on her back as he did. Her hands were on his coat, trying to remove it. Her lips were on the side of his head, kissing every inch of skin her lips could reach.

He turned the over again and stood up, removing his tie and shirt. He took off his shoes and went back to his previous activity – undressing her.

She was watching him slowly advance on her. She could see his hard-on pushing against his jeans, and she smirked sinfully.

She looked so sexy, lying provocatively on the floor, the straps of her dress now at her shoulders. He could feel his groin getting harder by the second as she licked her lips slowly, then bit her bottom lip with a very seductive look on her face.

He slowly kissed her, taking his time. He moved down to her neck and bit gently, leaving a red mark in his wake. He kissed her shoulder and moved down slowly, taking the straps of her dress with him.

He kissed her full breasts, sucking and biting on them gently until he was satisfies that he would leave a mark. He kissed her stomach and just when she thought he would go to where she needed him the most, he kissed her thighs, moving past her treasure. She moaned loudly –she didn't want to have to wait to get what she wanted. She was already so wet, and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

He kissed down her legs slowly, fully removing her dress. He kissed up her legs again, stopping just before her clit.

"Jethro," she moaned again.

He touched her there and heard her sharp intake of breath. He growled softly when she felt just how wet she was. His finger slipped easily into her, and she moaned again, her hands searching for something to hold onto while his fingers thrust gently. Her hands finally settled on his hair, gripping and pulling his hair.

"Jethro, harder." She murmured.

He added a second finger into her clit and started thrusting harder into her, also making sure to breath onto her clit. Just as she was about to come, he stopped.

He looked up, smirking at her while she shot him the most deadliest glare. He still didn't continue; he was waiting for her to beg, and she knew it. A few moments later, the hand holding her hair out of her face slammed against the wooden floor.

"Damn it, Jethro, _please,_" she shouted.

He removed his fingers from her clit and wrapped his lips around it. He began sucking it gently and her hips arched into his mouth, her hand tightening the hold on his hair.

"Oh, yes Jethro, _more!_" she begged.

He plunged his tongue into her clit and her hips lifted off the floor once again. She moaned loudly. He forgot how sexy she sounded when she was getting fucked.

"Faster," she said, sweating heavily and panting.

He started thrusting his tongue faster and harder into her clit, and after mere moments, she was on the verge of coming.

"Just – a little – oh, _yes_, Jethro!" he thrusted one last time into her, and she shattered. "Oh fuck!"

She lay back, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He climbed up her body again, kissing her softly, bringing her down from her high. He examined her, taking her in. Her skin was red, flushed and sweaty. Her breasts were full, topped with rosy hard nipples, and she was still panting heavily. Her green eyes were still dark, and she was looking up at him with one of her pouty looks, begging him for more.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her and slipping a hand in between her legs at the same time, rubbing her clit gently. She started moaning loudly and he increases the pace and pressure of his rubbing.

He continued rubbing her until he thought she was wet enough for him, then removed his hand, wet with his juices, and started licking them off his fingers. She growled softly.

He looked down and smirked at her, swooping down again to kiss her. He was determined to make love to her again.

And he did, all night long.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

They were still by the fireplace, curled up together after making love three times in a row. They still wanted more of each other – they had missed each other so much.

"Jen?" he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Mmm?"

"Promise me something." She turned to look at him questioningly. "Promise me you won't leave this time."

"Only if you promise not to have second thoughts about me." She said, tilting her head.

"I promise," he whispered into her ear. "That you'll be the only one I'll ever make love to."

She smiled.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." She said softly.

He kissed her, relieved that he had taken a chance with her again. He was happier than ever that he chose to wait for her instead os just letting her go, and he realized one very important thing.

That she was worth saving all his love for.

* * *

It is my first attempt at a M-rated fic, and I understand if you guys never ever want me to post smut fics up again. I was a bit hesitant to put this up because of the smut and because it really isn't a familiar area of writing, but just decided to go with it. After all, I'll never know my strengths if I never try new things right? ;-)

By the way, the third and last chapter of Never As It Seems will hopefully be up by the end of the week, if not next week. Look out for that!

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if I should never attempt a smut fic again. I promise I won't take it too hard!

-Nat.


End file.
